heyscoopsfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 024: Jupiter's In the Money House
Summary Vegas is the club capital on the world. Can it come to a screeching hault with the loss of a thumb drive? Should someone who loses said thumb drive get paid $15 million dollars. Also, Matt struggles to get Paul's attention as he explains Sabermetric statistics in sports. Matt deals with an anti-vaccine facebook friend, Paul gets threatened driving down Las Vegas Blvd, and Matt begs people to stop saying the Pope and President are posing for "selfies". Plus, Maya Angelou laps dances, Jupiter is in the Money House, and Lottery Ticket stores. Scoop Mail: Scoop John B digs Blue Bell ice cream, Chrisy wants Scoop Con to happen, Lori wants to know the origin of the Ice Cream Social, Oli from the UK want to know Paul's take on competitive (video) gaming Jock Vs. Nerd: Matt dares Paul to tell him anything at all about the Stanley Cup Finals Vs. Paul dreads a certain shallow Hollywood mogul getting his hand on Paul's favorite Jap-Anime of all time. Please, become a ICS subscriber! Also, write to the Ice Cream Social at MattandMattingly.com and ask us for advice, give feedback, tell us about a crappy job you had/have, or a personal Italian Air Show story. Other Topics *Paul discusses his tastes in EDM, the use of music as an assassin's tool, and sabermetrics for DJs *Statistics, tangents, and Justin Beaver *Hugs as a method of payment *Sedaniel Day Lewis is gone and car talk *Segways, gyroscopes, and Matt throws rice on the fire that is the vaccine argument Scoop Mail *Some scoops wrote in to debunk the idea that Coke invented the modern image of Santa Claus *Moxie Fox says she should have written a shorter scoop mail or Matt should have paraphrased her scoop mail from the previous episode *Scoop John B writes in to say he switched to Blue Bell Ice Cream and fuck those other guys *Kristi thinks it would be a good idea to prepare for ScoopCon and wants to know what Matt and Paul would want to see there *Lori wants to know the origin of Matt and Paul's friendship and the genesis of the podcast *Ollie wants to know Matt and Paul's opinions on e-sports *Matt puts out the call for scoop mail involving shitty job stories and Italian air shows Jock vs. Nerd *What famous player played for both teams in the 2014 Stanley Cup Finals (L.A. Kings and New York Rangers)? **Wayne Gretzky *What director has done irreparable damage to childhood cartoon franchises and which franchise is he set to ruin next? **Michael Bay, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles References *Maya Angelou sadly will not be able to save Mel Gibson's career (call back to Episode 007 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lq1ey4-ewyQ Daigo vs Justin Wong Guests/Characters *Justin Beaver by Paul *German Player/Sabre Evaluator by Paul *Uncomfortable customer at car dealership by Paul *Articulate criminals by Matt and Paul *Computer lab attendant by Paul *Segway hecklers by Matt and Paul *Movie announcer by Paul *New Jersey gift givers by Matt and Paul *Maya Anglou by Paul Food Mentions *Ice Cream *Food court at ScoopCon called the Fatty Rabbit Hole Trivia This episode marks the first use of the phrase “Jupiter is in the money house” [[Category:Episodes